


Family don't end in blood

by Winchester_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Cute Dean, F/M, Love, Romance, cute Dean fluff, reader falls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_girl/pseuds/Winchester_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean and the Reader go to the Reader’s family reunion as a couple even though they’re nothing but best friends. Things start heating up while they act like couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family don't end in blood

“Yea mom, I will, uh-huh, yea, okay, sure.  Alright, take care now, bye, love you too” You hung up and frowned as you sat down on the couch, next to Dean as he munched on the hamburger while Dr. Sexy MD was on the television. He stretched his arm to you, holding the burger in his hand, “Want a bite?” He asked as he smiled at you, thinking maybe you could use one. Dean had been your best friend for quite a while now and you two shared everything like a couple but  you hated it when Sam would tell you to finally admit to each other how you felt about the other one. You didn’t know if you were in denial or just didn’t want to ruin the friendship that you had. 

You pulled your legs from the ground and put it in Dean’s lap and grab the hamburger he was offering you and took a smile bite out of it, before returning it to its owner. After taking his food, he then puts his hands on your legs that rested on his lap and asked you, taking in your saddened expression, “So what’s up? What did mommy say?” he mocked you with a smug smile as you looked at him with a grim. 

“My mom wants me to come over for a family reunion.” You said, massaging your temples with both your hands.

“I don’t see a problem. Go and meet up.” He says, turning his head to catch up with Dr. Sexy .

“There’s problem written all over it. Ugh, She wants me to bring my boyfriend over.” 

“You have a boyfriend?” He turned his head quickly towards you, ignoring the television, eyes widened.

“No silly! I wouldn’t be watching Dr. Sexy with you if I did.” You sipped your beer and handed it to him before he gulped one down himself. 

“Touché.” He said, handing you the beer and taking a big bite of his burger. 

“Dean!” you tapped your leg on his lap so that he would listen to you but when he didn’t, you took the remote from his hands and switched the TV off. 

“Damn woman, what the hell!” He shot you a look that you knew wasn’t anger but one that came along when you teased him playfully. 

“Dean! Help me out here, okay?” You frowned again, not knowing what do to. His face relaxed and his eyes rolled.

“So what am I supposed to do huh? Pretend I’m your boyfriend?” His words registered in your head and you slowly looked up at him with a grin. 

“Oh, no you don’t!” He said, regretting his own words from earlier.

“Please Dean.” You scooted closer to him and flung your arms around his neck while your upper thighs now rested in his lap. “I will monkey swap with you for a week.” You tried one more time, hoping he would help out. His lips formed an evil grin as he set one of his hands around your back—supporting you and the other on your thigh. Monkey swap was something you and Dean had invented using it as an excuse for not helping with research. It was kind of like a bribe or an award in a bet, where you got to opt out of research while the other does research instead of you. 

“I would’ve done it anyway for you but thank you—in advance, for doing my next week’s research for me” He laughed and you couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re a Dick” You playfully hit him in the chest before getting up and walking towards the kitchen for another beer. 

“We leave tomorrow” You said as you pulled out two beer bottles out of the fridge. 

Your parents lived in Kansas city, Missouri, which wasn’t far away from the bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. You got there before noon. Your father was a Chemistry lecturer at University of Missouri, and your mother was a Pharmacist. They had built a house on the banks of the Missouri river, surrounded by nothing but greenery. You loved what they had done with the place and if you weren’t hunting, you’d visit them more often.   
Every time you visited your family, you made sure that you upgraded the walls and ceilings with invisible ink sigil and pentagrams to protect your family from the monsters you hunted. Every room in the house had a devil’s trap that you’d installed without your family knowing about it. You were thorough with protecting your family’s house being torn apart by any demons or you wouldn’t have visited them in the first place.

“Woah! You never said your parents were loaded.” Dean was surprised how big your parents house was as he stopped the impala to drop you off and park it.

“You never asked.” You said with a smile before getting out of the car. 

You waited for Dean, the exact place where he had dropped you off so you could walk into the house together. But before Dean could get to you, you saw your mom and dad coming out of the house and walking towards you. They must have seen you from the window. 

“Oh honey, you’re here.” Your mom walked towards you with open arms to hold you in her embrace. You couldn’t help but be glad for coming home just to see the happiness on your mom’s face. 

“Yea ma, I’m here, just like I promised.” You smiled and hugged her, kissing her on one of the cheeks. The warmth of a mother’s hug was all you craved everyday after your hunts. You pulled away from your mother and looked beside her to see your dad standing next to your mom, waiting to hug you. 

“Daddy!” You nodded to him before walking into him for a hug. 

“Hey sweetheart.” You could feel him smile over your shoulder. He pulled away before giving you a kiss on your forehead. The moment he did that, you knew he had missed you.

“I thought you were bringing your boyfriend over too?” your mom asked in desperation of meeting the guy you’d chosen for yourself. 

“She did.” You heard a voice coming from behind you as you felt a firm hand on your waist.

“Mom, dad, this is Dean Winchester, my boyfriend.” You smiled nervously, hoping your mom won’t notice the lie on your face.

“Mrs. (Y/L/N)” Dean pulled out his hand for a shake as he gave your mother a quick nod. She took it and smiled at him, confirming that she liked him already. 

“Sir!” He then extended his hand to your father. They shook their hands and your father gave him a protective father look. You couldn’t figure out if Dean’s first impression on your dad was good or bad. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you. You’re just like what (Y/N) had described you” You mom finally let out her comments that she had been holding onto since she saw Dean. It was true—every time your mom asked about your boyfriend over the phone, you would describe Dean’s behaviors as your fake boyfriend’s behaviors. You even described his looks once. 

“All good I hope.” Dean looked down at you and smiled. You returned the favor. 

“Alright you guys need to unpack and wash up before lunch. Almost everyone’s going to be there for the big lunch we’ve planned.” Your mom glances between you and your fake boyfriend. You could feel the stares that your dad was giving Dean as he nervously tried to hide that he was out of his comfort zone. 

“Okay ma, Dean and I will take my childhood bedroom.” You said as you started walking towards your house with your bag. You eyed Dean to follow you and he started following you before your dad stopped him by putting the tip of his fingers on his chest.

“You take the couch.” He instructed Dean and waited for him to nod. You couldn’t help but smile by yourself as your dad walks past you and Dean caught up with you. 

“Oh don’t tell me you’re scared of my dad?” You ask him mockingly.

“Maybe a little.” He answered with a nervous smile. You laughed and wrap your arm around his as you both entered your parent’s house.

“What do you do for a living, Dean?” You heard your uncle from the opposite side of the dinning table. Lunch had been good so far as you sat next to Dean, trying to make him feel comfortable. you’d introduced Dean earlier to everyone and they seemed to like him. 

“I’m a detective for LAPD” He looked up from his plate and smiled at your uncle. He surely remembered that you’d told your parents that you worked in LA, and also that you had a cop kink. Your lips formed a smile on registering that he was telling your family the things that you liked. You just weren’t sure what he was trying to do. 

“Oh wow! that’s kind of hot.” you heard your teenage cousin, Katie, speak with excitement.

“Aye, he’s mine” You sheepishly smiled back at her and everyone on the table started laughing. 

“So how did you two meet anyway?” your mother asked as she cut through her perfectly cooked steak. 

“Well, I met Dean at this grocery store in LA. He had a baby with him and it won’t stop crying. He was snuggling the baby in his arms and when I looked at him—not knowing that I was looking—he pulled the baby away from his chest, and started mock crying with him—obviously annoyed by all the crying it had been doing since he step foot in the store. I thought that was the cutest thing ever. So I offered to help. I later found out that he was working for LAPD and that he found the baby abandoned by it’s mother, so Dean decided to take care of it until they found something.” You told your family of how you actually met, except that it was a shifter baby that was found when Sam and Dean were on a case and you found out that they were hunters when the baby turned it’s skin from white to a dark tone. 

“Yea, I can still remember the day I met (Y/N). The baby had stopped crying as she laid her hands on it and when it did, I got some time to look at the woman in front of me and I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. And the way she cared for the baby, I knew she was a keeper so I asked her if she would like to go out with me sometime when all of this was over and she looked up at me and nodded with a smile. And we’ve been together since.” Dean filled in the lie. The Winchesters had asked you if you wanted to tag along with them but never did Dean ask you out and you doubted if he looked at you as he described. 

The room was filled with awe. Everyone had melted into the lie that you had fed them with. You looked at Dean to find him looking at you and smiling. You couldn’t help but feel normal as you sat with your family at the lunch table with the one person you cared the most about. All you wanted was to actually have a normal life—the one that you were pretending to have with Dean. Although, you did find it quite interesting why Sam had been nudging you to be a couple with Dean because you could now see it. You’d always liked Dean but since he was your best friend, you had tried telling yourself that it was nothing but just a physical attraction towards the opposite sex. But all you needed was a bunch of eyes looking at you and telling you how cute of a couple you were. 

You spent the entire day talking to your family—your grandparents, uncle, aunts, cousins and everyone seemed to like Dean and he was getting comfortable with them too. He would make your baby nieces and nephews smile and play with them and you couldn’t help but think how great a father he would be when he has kids. You sat on the wooden chairs in the backyard with all the ladies when the menfolk had been playing volleyball. You looked at Dean getting involved in normal activities that he never had the chance to. You had never seen the man who had been to hell, so happy that made you content just by watching him. Your mother noticed your smile and looked over to Dean.

“He’s a nice guy (Y/N).” She said, watching his every move just like you were.

“Yeah! I never want to lose him” It was the one of the only few truths that you had spoken in your entire day. 

“OMG! you guys are tots cute! I wish I can find a guy just like Dean.” Your cousin Katie spoke, making you take your eyes off of Dean and onto her.

“You will, once you stop talking like that.” You laughed and she sarcastically smiled at you. 

After the volleyball match had ended, Dean had come to you and you could see the widest of his smile on the pretty face of his. Seeing that everyone around you were eyeing you, you sheepishly smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on his lips. He smiled again and returned the kiss as his hands had crawled up to your waist. He pulled away as soon as you heard your dad clear his throat. 

“We should make a camp fire” You heard your aunt Sally say.

“I think Dean and I are gonna head back to our room.” you said as you held Dean’s hand in yours. 

“I think you guys should stay” your grandfather asked you politely and you looked at Dean for what he thought you should do. 

“I think we should stay, honey” He pouted and you couldn’t resist so you sat down. The fire was lit and everyone was talking about the ghost stories that they knew to scare the little ones. You couldn’t help but smile at Dean and telepathically tell each other how you’d hunted down all those urban legends. Few minutes later, your family had started talking about the time you lived with them and the things you used to do. 

“Did you know Dean, (Y/N) once kicked a guy hard in the crotch because he managed to ask her number. He was in the hospital for few days.” Your mother said trying to hold in a laugh. 

“Well, not my fault he snuck up on me on the street in the middle of the night.” You informed her  with a defending look.

“That’s my girl.” your father high-fived you. Dean couldn’t stop laughing and you didn’t stop your family from telling him weird things about you which made him smile. You’d give anything to keep it lingering on his face. 

“Yeah! Tell me about it. One time my brother called me, asking if he could stay over for a night and I’d agreed to but I forgot to let her know and when my brother did show up in the middle of the night, she tackled the 6’4’’ guy on the ground in the dark, and held my gun to his chest.” Dean laughed, talking about the time you tackled Sam to the ground when he’d come late to the motel room that you were staying in. You remembered that incident and laughed with him. 

“She can save herself if she’s in danger. I am so glad you taught her how to defend herself or she wouldn’t have made it through the incident in ’09” your aunt turned to your father, not realizing that she had hit a nerve. 

“What incident of ’09?” Dean asked in confusion.

“Her high school best friend, Jill, was killed in an animal attack.” Your father filled Dean in with the incident that you could never forget in your life. 

“Excuse me” you got up and walked towards the log of wood that you and Jill used to sit on by the trees in your backyard, not wanting to cry in front of your family. 

“Do you mind if I go, Mrs. (Y/L/N)?” Dean asked you mother, who was about to come and talk to you. She nodded out a no with a pressed smile and sat back down. 

“So is that why you started hunting huh? a werewolf attack on your bestie?” you heard Dean’s voice as you sat on the log. Tears had started rolling on your cheek and you wiped them down as Dean came closer to you.

“She was still alive when the werewolf put it’s paw nails into her chest and tore her chest open. She screamed right in front of me and all I could do was hide behind a tree. It was a school camping trip.” Dean sat next to you and you leaned your head on his shoulder and he wrapped his hand around yours. 

“I’m sorry to hear that but look at what you’re missing out. You have a wonderful family and it’s still not too late.” He kissed your head, and tried to convince you to forget the past and try to move on.

“And do what? leave you and Sam? Dean, you might think I’m lying about I’m happy where I am.” You told him the truth that you weren’t ready to leave what you had with Dean.

“How can hunting possibly make you happier than staying here with these amazing people.” He had pulled away from you and stared right in your eyes with confusion. You couldn’t resist the temptation of holding your feeling in any longer. 

“Because hunting means staying with you and I can’t choose those people over you. I just can’t.” Your cheeks were flooded with more tears as you confessed your feelings to Dean.

“(Y/N)…” 

“Dean, I know what you’re about to say—choose the family crap, but family doesn’t end in blood. You’re my family too and I can’t live without you.” Your voice trembled as you let out the truest of your feelings—the ones that you were trying to ignore. Before you could say anything else, you felt strong hands on you cheek and Dean’s lips locked with yours. You held yourself still as your brain processed your best friend kissing you. Your lips started moving with his as you closed your eyes and held on to his shirt. He pulled away for a breath,

“You will never have to live without me.” He kissed you again and you felt like you had found heaven. 

“I hope not.” you pulled away and gave him a quick smile before standing up and extending your hand to him. “We should go to bed” He nodded, taking your hand and standing up to walk with you to your family.

“Guys, we’re gonna go to bed now. Goodnight” You kissed your mom goodnight and waved at the crowd as you lead Dean to your bedroom. 

You tucked yourself in your bed and Dean walked over to the couch that was in the corner of your room. 

“Dean?” he looked at you in confusion and hummed. “Would you mind joining me on the bed?” 

“Not at all. I just hope your dad doesn’t come in without knocking.” he laughed and snuggled into the covers. You moved closer to him, laying your head on his chest and your arm around his waist. Your legs interwound together as you laid on your childhood bed. 

“You know what (Y/N)? I’ve always loved you more than I’ve ever loved anything in my life.” 

“For the past three years, I’ve been trying to convince myself that I wasn’t in love with you because hunters can’t be in a relationship, but I realized that life is too short to let go of things that you love the most. I’m glad I held on to you.” You looked up at him and kissed his neck, and laid back down on his chest. He kissed you on top of your head.

“Me too. I am never letting you go.” was the last thing he said before you cuddled each other to sleep. 

 


End file.
